Nightmaric Stories
by blacktripp
Summary: These are mainly dreams that i've had. Some good and some bad. I suggest that ppl who don't like scary stories to not read the first. Summary sux i know....


Me: Hey I'm back with a random story that happened in a dream that I had about 2 nights ago. So read on and find out what went on…..

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Maro, or Ryu, but I do own Yohei.

* * *

"We start our dream story at a School called Grant Middle School. We see all of the unexpected children and teens gossiping, playing, sleeping…. But what they don't know, is that their school day is about to be very disturbed." Came a random voice from the sky.

Maro and Yohei were talking and leaning up against the school wall. "So, Did you like it in Ecuador?" Yohei asked in a bored tone.

"It was ok, I guess. Nothing like here though, that's for sure." Maro replied looking towards the ceiling.

A boy with metallic blue hair and golden yellow eyes came up to them.

"Hey Maro, you're back. And you are?" the boy asked, looking towards Yohei. "Ryu. You don't remember me? We're best friends." Yohei said.

"Nope. You don't look familiar. Oh well, see you later Maro!" and with that Ryu had run off to talk to the "popular" people.

"That's strange. How long has Ryu been doing that to you? Yohei?" Maro asked. "Since the beginning of the year. Why?" Yohei asked.

"No reason. Well c'mon let's get inside. It's starting to rain." Maro said as they both went into the caffiteria.

**XXXXXXXXX about 2 hours into the day XXXXXXXXX**

"Now that the school day is started, we watch as things are about to change drasticly for our little Yohei." The narirators voice spoke again.

"The rain has caused much disturbance in the area, so we might have to cut school short today. I know you're all disappointed about that." The teacher stated looking around the classroom. Suddenly, the lights go out. Maro and Yohei look at each other and nodd. Then they both scream in 'terror". Everyone else follows their lead, they finally stop as everyone continues.

"Lights still off among the classes. Teachers give students flashlights. And tell them to go to the GYM. They do so. While there, the lights come back on for but a moment. Some kids play basketball, while others, along with Yohei and Maro, sit by the open door to watch the sky and the rain as it falls to the unsuspecting ground below." The narrirator continued.

"Hey Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama. Where's the baka?" Yohei asked really not carrying.

"I think he's sick today." Yusuke replied. "So Maro, when did you return from Ecuador?" Kurama asked.

"Not too long ago. But I'm sure glad to be back here." Maro replied looking at Kurama.

**"WTF!** Look at the sky." Yohei stated, pointing to a black ring in the sky.

**"OMG!** Yohei, Maro, run!" Yusuke yelled to them.

"They did as they were told and ran away from the gym. They could hear blood curling screams coming from the Gym, yet hey dared not look back. Yohei and Maro were quickly running out of breath, and they had already run far away from the school. Though they knew, that whatever it was that was after them, would surely catch up. It was still raining on the two of them as they walked around the city. What was strange to them was that there were no people around. No where. Another stage of what was happening." Came the narrirator's voice.

"Where is everyone? Hey Maro, I don't like the look of this." Yohei said looking around.

"Me either. Let's go to the woods. We might find him there." Maro said as they took off at immense speed towards the woods.

It was now close to nightfall though they had no idea. As they entered the woods, they heard voices. 3 voices? No, it was 4.

"oh shit. Maro, it's, it's Dante, Dameaon, Sabeon, and Phabeon. They work for Akio." Yohei said in a whisper though she had fear in her voice. Maro's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Are you certain? Are you certain it's them?" Maro asked. "How can I forget Sabeon's voice?" Yohei replied looking at Maro.

"C'mon let's go before they-" but Maro stopped short in her sentence. For there before them, stood the people they least wanted to see.

"Get them." Came Akio's voice from nowhere. The four of them did as they were told, and charged Yohei and Maro.

"Yohei and Maro both ran through the woods. Jumping in the trees, running on the ground, anything to get them away. Finally, Maro and Yohei thought they lost them. But they kept running, not taking any chances. Maro was looking back when she tripped over a root and fell." Narrirator spoke again.

"C'mon Maro. Get up. I'm not leaving without you. C'mon get up!" Yohei said trying to pull up Maro's body from the ground.

"Go on, I'll catch up." Maro said in response. "Why, hello Maro, Yohei. It's been a very long time. Maybe even too long." Akio said walking up to them.

"Run! Now!" Maro shouted. Yohei looked at her and then ran. Maro got up and ran again while Akio was still behind her. She looked back and tripped yet again. Akio was there, standing above her within seconds.

"You have one last chance to become my wife, Maro." Akio said looking down at her.

"Go to hell, Ak-i-o" Maro said with the breath she had left from running so much. "Fine. Have it your way." Akio said as he killed her with his blade.

**XXXXXXXXXX SCENE CHANGE XXXXXXXXXXX**

"It is now dark out and Yohei is still running. She is now in downtown area. There is but one street lamp working and it is in front of an alley way. Yohei stops to breath. When she is interrupted by none other than Akio himself."

"What do you want, Akio? I've no time for you." Yohei said venomesly.

"Why, just to talk, my dear Yohei. See" Akio says and snaps his fingers. All four of his "servents" come. "I wish to tell you that everyone, every last one, of your family and friends have now been killed. Including the family you never had in the Makai. I ordered the Lightures to kill your pathetic village." Akio said.

"No! That's not true….. and you're not the one who told them about Kuronue and Youko!" Yohei started.

"But of course it is. And now, it's your turn to join them!" Akio said as he pushed Yohei into the alley way and all you could hear were screams, and the sound of bones being crushed.

Akio walked out of the alley way limping and holding his arm. Blood trickling down from the wound. Then, he and his minions left. As soon as he left, Yohei came crawling out of the alley all bloodied up. She then collapsed in the center of the lamp light. Her eyes showed no emotion or life as she lay there in her own blood.

* * *

Me: I know creepy dream, right? Well let's just say that I woke up screaming and sweating! I had my mommy hold me….. T.T well I don't think I'm going to be typing up anymore dreams for awhile so see ya soon!

Signed

the "oh so alive" Yohei

aka blacktripp13


End file.
